It Started With A Forgotten Love
by SilentWitch
Summary: Why is Kyoya frozen when a new student enters Ouran? Is Mori blushing with her? A story of a love triangle, mysterious pasts and a whole lot of misunderstandings. MoriXOCXKyoya.
1. Chapter 1

~*~Chapter 1~*~

It Started With A Forgotten Love

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, but I can dream can't I? **

I was nine years old when 'that' happened. I didn't know how I ended up in the dark streets of England that particular cold Winter, nor remember who I was at that time. But for some reason, I felt something or even someone telling me my name was 'Natsumi'. On that cold night I would never forget, I met a strange boy. I don't really know who he was or why he took a stranger like me to his home, to this day is still a mystery. Because without him I wouldn't have known where I would've ended up that winter night, well most likely I would have died.

Anyway in these six years I have been repaying him and his family by becoming their maid. I think it isn't as bad as it sounds, well maybe not. I get to serve and be near the boy that saved me six years ago. But the bad thing is that I really can't say the same for his mother and his brother, they're just...lets just say they're nothing like Yuichi.

As I went into Yuichi's room to take the dirty clothes he removes when taking a shower precisely at 7:46am in the morning as part of his daily routine. Making sure he was gone, I gathered the clothes on his bed and turned around quickly before he would come out.

"Morning, Natsumi." The deep familiar voice in font of me leaned towards the opened bathroom door, half naked.

_'Great, he got up earlier than usual. Something I don't need today.'_

"G-Good morning Master Yuichi." I looked down hoping he wouldn't see my reddened face.

_'This is even worse, I can see full view of his lower body...I mean towel. Oh Kami! Help me.' _

"My, my, saying such formal words. Didn't we agree on just Yuichi when its just the two of us?" His perfectly sculptured body stood in front of me.

I could feel that his body leaned in closer toward mine, making me take little step back until I bumped onto the bed_. _

_'No way, I'm trapped."_

His body moved forward slowly, obviously making me more red.

_'He is doing this on purpose. He has no reason to do such things to me, I have to calm down. Wait...What is he doing? He's moving even closer...He can't be...no, he wouldn't. Would he?' _

As these thoughts ran through my confused mind, not what I needed now. The temperature of my face rised through the roof, as each second felt like minutes. I couldn't look above at his face let alone his gorgeous blue eyes, my heart felt like it was going to jump out of me any time as he purposely leaned towards me slower every second. When I dared to glance over him, he smirked. He leaned towards my right and grabbed what I thought of as his watch and walked a couple of steps before turning towards me.

"Is something wrong? You looked like you ran a marathon. Wait for me at the limo, today your going to school with me." He entered the dressing room leaving, me in shocked.

_'He did it on purpose, again...'_

As I sighed, today was going to be me...again. In England there is actually a Academy for rich spoilt brats, outsiders think its the best school in England but the truth is that its like hell. I don't really want to complain but in this school there is two types of students one is for rich families and the other is for nobles like Yuichicalled 'S class'. The 'S class' stands for Special Class. A lot of things stand out about them, uniforms, desks and so on. But to me its the fact that everyone must bring a maid or butler to assist them in class using them to carry bags, lunches, give them tea, the lots. Unfortunately Yuichi always choose me to go with him, everyday. Even worse is that I have to wear a maid outfit in a more revealing way and worse, in pink (the worst of all colours). But I think Yuichi is actually helping me to get out of being the slave of his evil mother and brother, not to mention letting me learn like other students by ears dropping on the teacher's lectures.

After doing my morning duties I followed Master Yuichi out of the doors to the limosine. It never seeks to suprise me how big the inside really is. I sat in a corner looking at the peaceful view outside, I felt someone staring at me...more precisely Yuichi. Wanting to ignore this feeling, I looked down on my lap at my purple bag. Inside was my pink maid uniform, how ugly. Ugly...like me. My eyes looked down drowning in my random thoughts when the limo finally stopped. I followed him out of the door in my long light purple skirt, white turtle necked shirt, dark navy jacket and my brown boots. As Yuichi disappeared in the crowd of girls I quickly ran into one of the changing rooms when I bumped into someone.

_'Strange, why do I feel like I know this boy?'_

"Sorry Ms, I didn't see you..." My body fell down, staring at his large hands that offered help in front of me...such a strange feeling inside me stirring.

"No I'm the one thats suppose to say sorry." I responded by putting my right hand upon his and lifted me up slowly.

"Ms, do you know how to get to the Principal's office? The boy seemed very straight foward, it seemed.

"Just go through this corridor, turn right and once you've done that go to the first door from the left." I pointed in the direction with my hands explaining it as I tried my best being polite.

"Thank you." The boy waved and smiled warmly as he walked out of my sight.

"My pleasure." I softly spoke as I looked at my left had where my watch was placed.

As I looked at the time, I panicked. I had to get changed quickly before Yuichi enters the classroom. This is my daily habit I've gradually developed, to get changed instead going to school in my maid uniform like the rest. Great, I only have three minutes before he enters. I inspected myself in the mirror, how I do hate myself and the same reflection. My long black hair with brown highlights, the purple coloured eyes that is filled with emptiness...like my past. My slim body, the long legs, everything feels so...distant.

Entering the classroom, I sighed. I just made it in time. As we all settled down, the teacher glanced around the room. She looked at me and Yuichi, was something wrong?

"Yuichi and Natsumi, go to the Principal's office right away." The teacher waited in silence watching us as we exited the room quietly.

As I followed Yuichi to the Principal's office, was Yuichi in trouble? No the principal asked me to go with him, so that would make that it involves me? Did I do something wrong? Or maybe something happened to Yuichi's family that made the principal call us. Could it be that the sources of all evil mother of his be...dead? Or even better both of his mother and brother went into an accident that caused them be in a coma. Wow then my five years of birthday wishing would be paid off.

Without me realizing, I bumped into Yuichi's back. Guess we arrived at the Principal's office since he stopped. Yuichi glanced at me as I bowed and apologised before we entered the room. My hopes were let down as I saw the whole family seated looking towards our direction, and somehow more precisely...me. The 'sources of all evil' came running towards me, was she going to kick me, pull my hair or even slap me? I shut my eyes tightly mentally prepared for her abusive actions when something unexpected happened. She hugged me. Did I went into a parellel dimension where angels mean devils and devils were angels?

"Natsumi dear, I missed you so much. You didn't even give me a goodbye kiss this morning." The so called 'sources of evil' spoke in a sweet voice.

_'Goodbye kiss?'_

I looked around, not only Yuichi's family was here but also a boy, the boy from before that asked for the directions. I didn't take a good look at him before, but he looked kind of like a boy version of...me! Then something stranger happened.

"Imouto!" The boy came screaming and crying happily towards me like a little boy to his mommy.

_'IMOUTO?! Little Sister?!'_

**A/n: I know that no one in the chapter is a Ouran character, but I promise you that the next chapter is. Its not a good time to but it in this Chapter. Also cookies for everyone that reviews...mmm cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Chapter 2~*~

It Started With A Forgotten Love

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, but I can dream can't I?**

_Previously..._

_'IMOUTO?! Little Sister?!'_

Okay, there is no possibility that my eyes are betraying me mistaking whoever hugged me was _'her'._ Seeing things like that so called _'sources of all evil'_ like is no joke, but if it was just my eyes how come my ears are mistaking words for other meanings like _'little sister'_ too?

"What are you talking about? Little Sister?" My eyes looked at him, confused.

As I inspected him I realised something. The same purple coloured eyes and black straight hair. The way his black jacket covered his green turtle neck shirt, to his black long pants. It was like a boy version of...me. As I looked closer at the boy, I felt this warm feeling. Like being covered in a warm blanket and drinking a hot cup of cocoa from a big mug inside a cabin on a snowy winter day.

_'Have I seen him before?'_

"Of course, if I'm not your brother than why would I go to England all the way from Japan to just visit some random girl? Am I right? " His hands on his hips looking proud and mighty.

_'Now that I think about it, he does look like **'him'**.'_

"Right!" I placed on my right clenched hand on top of my left hand palm, remembering where I saw him.

"Your the boy from this morning. You asked for direction to the Principal's office didn't you?" I remarked.

The boy turned into a grey stone statue before it cracked and rushed in front of me putting both of his hands on my shoulders.

"I see, so you didn't know Natsumi was your 'little sister' until you went into this office just today am I right?" I turned around to see the person, with great suprise and a chill behind my spine from Yuichi.

But what suprised me wasn't the fact that he commented this fact, but it was his evil glares across the room to the boy.

"That's not the point." My so called 'brother' talked calmly as if he didn't notice Yuichi's glare.

The tension was so thick that it seemed the whole room was going to drown in it. In much hope to break the tension in the room I decided to be brave and break the thick ice.

"Anyone want to have a cup of tea?" I pushed the tea trolley in the middle of the room, poured the tea and walked to the boy to offer it to him.

CLASH

I...was shocked beyond words. He pushed the cup out of my hands breaking as it hits the once clean wooden floor.

"As a 'Hanazawa' you shouldn't bring people tea, it should be them that bring it to you. Who brainwashed you this way Natsumi, could it be that they even brainwashed you to forget who you are and even forget our parent's names? Do you even know your own brother's name?" He gave the most intense look at me, so much for breaking the ice.

"And that would be?" I asked in the most uncertain expression, not knowing if I should have said that and I was right. So much for my big mouth.

"Ryuu, Hanazawa RYUU! Now tell me who it was that made you this way? Turning into someone that is stupid and very peasant-like!" I gave him the most furious glare, who dares say I am stupid and peasant-like while their just spoilt brats that didn't even know how hard their parents made money just for them.

"First I am not peasant-like, nor am I stupid. If this person right in front of me IS my brother than I think that I lost my memories is the best thing that might happen to me. Because I never asked for such a rude brother." My eyes glared at his eyes furiously, feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned.

"Natsumi, he's just worrying about you. After all he IS your brother." Yuichi's words were cold, I then understood.

"I'm sorry. Brother." Yuichi was right, wouldn't any brother want to protect/worry about their sister whom they haven't seen each other for such a long time?

"Aw...I forgive you Natsumi."My eyes became watery for some reason as he hugged me.

Somehow deep inside my thoughts I felt like he was someone I could trust and rely on. Was it because that he is my brother? The fact that in this world, I am not alone?  
I soon realised that Yuichi's family were crying like they watched a a tear jerking film, how disgusting. I knew that Yuichi's mom was an actress so she was good at acting, including pretending to be a innocent and kind married woman. But I could see through her awful acting as she cried in front of my eyes. Yuichi's father was a busy man, I think last time I saw him was half a year ago. I think besides Yuichi and his father, everyone one were cunning foxes trying to get a part in Matsumoto's inheritance (Yuichi's father).

"Natsumi, what are you going to do now?" Matsumoto's eyes looked at me before taking another sip of his tea.

"I don't know. Maybe go back to my family and hope for the best?" My eyes looking down, not wanting to meet his face, to this day his masculine yakuza-like boss face scares me.

Then again he IS rumored to have connections in the underground society. In fact he is a kind hearted man, not to mention his bad jokes always crack me up...they were not even funny but once it comes through his mouth its like being tickled for minutes.

"Yes, Natsumi and I will return to Japan and reunited with our family. Thank you for taking care of her all these years, we will be glad to fund in your current project for these three years. You can contact my secretary in England if there is any problems."

"Wait...Japan? I can only speak a little bit of Japanese." (A/n. Through all this time they have talked in English. From now on everything would be spoken in Japanese, but I would still write it as English. So just ignore this if you want.)

"Then this is a great time to learn it." Ryuu smiled brightly as I put on a worried face.

------------------------------_Meanwhile in the dining room of the Ootori residence_------------------------------

"Kyoya, there will be a new girl attending into your school tomorrow. It would do us good if you are on good terms with her." The master of the Ootori household spoke calmly as everyone ate their dinner.

"Yes, father." Kyoya simply answered before returning to his unfinished dinner.

**A/n:** Thank you **SamRat, ShioriHououEmaku, Typer From Hell **and** jychan** for all the reviews...If I made any mistakes please tell me, including suggestions of who Natsumi should be with.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Chapter 3~*~

It Started With A Forgotten Love

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, but I can dream can't I?**

Previously...

"Kyoya, there will be a new girl attending into your school tomorrow. It would do us good if you are on good terms with her." The master of the Ootori household spoke calmly as everyone ate their dinner.

"Yes, father." Kyoya simply answered before returning to his unfinished dinner.

------------------------------_Sometime on the private plane to Japan_------------------------------

By the time my mind caught up with reality I was already on the plane. To not get even more confused, I found out that my family isn't the ordinary rich family, but more like owning islands and large international corporations. Even when Ryuu explained things to me, let's just say my mind went to overload. I sound like a big heiress…and to think that I lived as a maid all this time and have no recollection of me in one of Japan's richest family.

The plane was like a house. No, a house wouldn't look as grand as this. There were only a couple of seats on one side with a long table. There was a hot tub in one end of the plane. There was many new technologies hanging around here and there, but what surprised me wasn't this. I'm more of an art person so I know that the artifacts and art decorated in this plane cost millions.

This plane would probably cost more than what Yuichi's family own in total. But then again what do they have to do with this? And why did I even bring it up? I admit I do miss them. Well mainly Yuichi.

I looked over to the side at the rising sun and relaxed my shoulders. The beauty of the sky made my heart all melancholy and gave me a slight warmth inside me. Was it because I finally found a place I belonged to? Or was it that I have a family? Maybe it is.

I looked at a digital screen to see how long I will able to see my…family. It was around five am; wow 10 hours of being in the air was probably the fastest hours that had gone by in my life. There was one and a half hours left until this plane lands.

I looked around and saw Yuichi exiting the conference room (basically there is a big projector displaying the person on the other line and it is connected to the headphones/microphone and web cam in the conference room). He looked surprisingly happy today.

"Ryuu, can I ask you something?" I asked, hoping to get the conversation starting. After all I should get to know my own brother a bit more now.

"Yes and you just did." His smirk made me furious, does he like teasing me?

"That's not the point. If I'm staying in Japan where do I go to school? " Trying to get into a random topic, why not school? Gosh am I bad at starting a conversation.

"You're going to Ouran Academy." Ouran Academy, somehow it rings a bell… and Lobelia.

Suddenly flashes of memories came flooding into my mind. It was girl school, girls greeting me everywhere, a big school and a big art room. These pictures in my head were all…

"But shouldn't I go to a school that suits my needs, like Lobelia?"

"Lobelia was your old school but Ouran is where your fiancé goes there." My hands relaxed as I froze, dropping the china tea cup that probably cost thousands as it shattered on the once shining floor.

"Excuse me?" I watched as two maids cleaned things up so fast I didn't realize that anyone interrupted our conversation.

"Well you wanted to marry him in the first place." His voice cringed when the word 'marry' left his mouth.

"I did? Even so I forgot about him so why would I marry a person I don't even know?" Mindless words found its way out of my mouth as my brain was shutting down not knowing how I should react or what I can say.

A long wait of silence echoed around the plane. I looked at Ryuu's face; his expression changed and quickly grabbed my shoulders with his large hands.

"Wait, did you remember something about Lobelia?"

------------------------------_Meanwhile in Japan, Ootori Residence_------------------------------

I researched who this new girl that was able to intrigue my father's interest. I remember that the last time I saw him interested in a girl around my age was…'her'. I can only vaguely remember her. The innocent, watery eyes I couldn't help but notice and tease. Her eagerness and preservation was what made me fall in love with her. I denied it at first after all shouldn't these unnecessary emotions is best to be ignored if one needs to succeed? I do regret not telling her that I had the same feelings of her, as she did for me. I regret not telling her before she died. I guess that was six years ago wasn't it?

I concentrated on what would take my father's interest. No doubt she is a daughter of someone big enough that can be a merit to father's business. I checked through all the new students that have a family that can be a merit to the business. As the result came up, I froze.

**A/n: Okay, I know this is a really late update, I promise I'll update sooner. Because its the holidays for me. I hope I can get more reviews because I will get more motivated and write quicker (well actually only a little bit but still doesn't everyone like getting reviews?) And I wanted to experiment with dialogues...if you think this kind of writing is better than the previous two chapters please say so.**

***Offers her home made hawaiian cookies***


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Chapter 4~*~

It Started With A Forgotten Love

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, but I can dream can't I?**

Previously...

I checked through all the new students that have a family that can be a merit to the business. As the result came up, I froze.

------------------------------------------------------------

The moment of silence broke as a knock on the door made me come back to reality. I looked over my shoulder as the door opened on its own.

There was only one person I, Kyoya know that would be so improper to come into my room without my approval. Yes the 'king' of the Host Club.

"Mother, Haruhi is getting violent! Our daughter is at her rebellious stage!" The president is now, at my front door…teary-eyed.

"Senior Tamaki, for the twentieth time, I am not being a rebel. I'm just saying I can't go to the host activities today because I need to study for a test." The voice came from behind the door trying to catch her breath.

"That's sad to hear as I specially ordered fatty tuna for our host activities today, just for you. I guess the cost of fatty tuna would be added to your debt." I pushed my glasses as I got my bag and left the two idiots in my room and walked out the door ready to go to school.

It's already past a month now since Tamaki and Haruhi realized their feelings of each other and started dating. I may have liked Haruhi, but knowing this would be best if I keep it to myself. After all it would produce more of a loss than a profitable matter. My only love has died or so I thought six years ago.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know…I just, had flashbacks about this school. So it was my old school, isn't that more the reason I should go to Lobelia Academy than Ouran Academy?" He turned around and sat down.

I could see through his cold eyes, was a hint of disappointment. Was it because I could remember a school he merely mentioned and not him?

"Ryuu, I think there is a chance I might regain my memories. So please don't worry…" I walked up to him and sat quietly beside him.

He looked at me, those eyes…Once I got a closer look, he may be a cold type of person. But I can see through his eyes he is a warm hearted and actions-before-head type of guy. In my life one can say this is a talent of mine. I can see through one's real self, not as pretending to be what others want to see them as.

"I am not worrying. I'm just thinking that you won't see our parents until tomorrow as they are both on a trip. So in the meantime I am going to take you to your new school." He looked over the window, hiding his face.

-

I fell asleep on the rest of the plane trip, when I woke up I was on the lap of Ryuu in a limo. I slowly opened my eyes to see his face looking over the window. I slowly got up.

"Just in time, looks ahead your new school is over there." His eyes glanced over towards the window.

Even though it's sad I missed out seeing the scenery of Japan, I got to wake up to see a grand school. I was amazed, not because I never seen such a magnificent school, but the fact that I transferred into a school as a student and not a maid made me feel like the expression 'turning a new leaf' came true. As the limousine stopped and opened the doors, I stepped out in amazement. It's even bigger than Yuichi's school, but is it even possible for such a luxurious school exists? Yes because I know this isn't a dream even though it feels like it. Ryuu walked out and turned to me and walked off into the school. I followed him, in silence.

We stopped in front of the administration office which looks more like a five star hotel reception. He walked to one of the ladies in great manner.

"I had an appointment with Suoh Yuzuru." The girl behind the desk looked in seventh heaven.

Until the boy next to her nudged her, she shook it off and checked it on her laptop.

"Yes, you must be Hanazawa Ryuu. He is in his office now; I'll take you to him." The girl stood up preparing to guide them.

"No need, I know where it is. After all I used to study here." Ryuu left a wink and leaving the people behind the desk in redness.

I followed him through the big hallways until we reached at the front door of the office. When we entered the office, there it was. I saw this 40 something year old man sitting at his desk, with a bright smile on his face.

"I've been waiting. It's been a while hasn't it?" He got up and shook Ryuu's hands.

"Not really." The man turned to look at me that was behind Ryuu.

"My, my is this my imagination or is it really you? Well all I have to say is Welcome to Ouran Academy Hanazawa Natsumi."

"Chairman, could you possibly let go of my hands?"Ryuu's eyes as cold as ice.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just got hypnotized by your sister's beauty. Ryuu, you wanted to speak about your sister being at Ouran Academy." The chairman of Ouran called me, a beauty?

My cheeks reddened in his flattering words.

"Yes, I came here to discuss to you about her. I want her to be in class 2-A instead of 1-A. Even though her age is required to go to that class I want her to be in the same class as her fiancé. She is a fast learner and I'm sure she is able to take on the challenge of learning more advanced than the others." My heart stopped for a moment, how can he do that without blinking?

"Its fine with me, I can easily organize that. But do you mind her wearing a different uniform than the other students here? You see after today I will announce a new school uniform for the girls. There were a lot of complaints from many students and parents so we changed it." My brain felt a huge shutdown coming in.

What? I am definitely NOT a fast learner. I never had any proper education before so you expect me to learn that much with exceptional results and on top of that, learning things above my age level?

"Umm, chairman Suoh. When do I start school?" The room went silent.

No, how did 'Ryuu, with my standard of learning I'm surely a person that is more suited in 1-A, heck I don't mind if I go through middle school again.

"Ryuu, didn't you tell your sister she starts school today?" I really felt a heart attack was coming along.

"Ryuu!?" Was all I could say.

"I was waiting for the right time." Ryuu turned to me and smirked.

What?

"Well I guess your right time means for her to find out by herself, is it not? Anyway here is your uniform and …" The chairman stopped in midsentence as he heard a knock on the door.

"That must be him…Come in" The chairman said in an tinge of excitement.

Everyone looked towards the opening door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n:** Hi again! Lately I've been really sick with autumn coming which means the flu (don't worry I don't have the swine flu, but my parents seem a bit too paranoid about it) Ah! In four weeks time I have my mid-year exams. My friend introduced me an anime called 'Zero no Tsukaima' or known as Zero's Familiar. Let's just say it isn't what I usually watch! *coughs*. And guess what I'm writing another fanfic about that one!

Anyway I know this chapter is a bit of a dull one, since this story is so slow ZZzzzzz…

Bear with me, because after this chapter is the end of Natsumi's point of view! *Jumps up and down* Yes I have failed in 1st person view. =="

Anyway bye for now, have some cake! ^W^~~~


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Chapter 5~*~

It Started With A Forgotten Love

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, but I can dream can't I?**

Previously...

"That must be him…Come in" The chairman said in a tinge of excitement.

Everyone looked towards the opening door.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The door slowly opened, Natsumi's heart skipped a bit as the site of the young gorgeous blonde came walking in. His purple eyes were somewhat like hers, his gentle smile made her whole heart flutter.

The chairman stood up and leaned on Ryuu, looking at the young boy, "This is Suoh Tamaki, and my son. His is going to be your guide of the day."

His son gave the chairman a look which explained to Natsumi and Ryuu that he didn't know he was going to be a guide, for he had something important to say to his father regarding a certain girl he knew.

"Father, I came here to tell you something important. I never knew that I-"The young blonde was interrupted as his father ignored him and continued what he had said.

"He entered this school at the last year of middle school so he knows how it might feel being new to this school. You can go to the same classes as him for now. I would arrange you to choose what subjects you may like to study. Now if you don't mind your brother and I need to have a long nice chat." The chairman was being laid back and leaned his elbow at Ryuu's right shoulder.

Ryuu leaned in causing the 40 year old man nearly falling. But he was quick and lifted away his elbow and went to the other side of the desk holding up a famous limited edition bag which contained Natsumi's uniform and other things that are required to be used at the school.

"I know this is a bit late, son. But Natsumi here is actually a new student arranged to 2-A instead of 1-A and I couldn't find anyone in such a quick notice to guide her. But since you were going to talk to me after Natsumi and Ryuu, I thought maybe you would kindly guide Natsumi." He gave this smile to his son, which in result nodded and sighed silently.

Natsumi only looked at Ryuu until he nodded and left with Tamaki with a bag of her school things. She gave one last look at Ryuu before following her new classmate. After walking sometime in the hallway Tamaki gave a look on her.

"I'm sorry but I can't help notice your beauty are like a one of a kind jewel, I just want to steal it all away." His flirting lips could have swept every girl in the universe off their feet, but just not Natsumi.

She couldn't help but giggle at his comment.

"I'm sorry Tamaki but, but….your words as so fake that it's even worse than taking one of those mushy quotes from romance novels. It was so cheesy!" Tamaki looked at her and suddenly appeared to be in the corner, sulking.

Natsumi gave this guilty expression as Tamaki hid in the corner, sulking. She slowly walked close to him and apologized hoping he would stop sulking and hope that he would stop growing mushrooms.

Suddenly he got up looking fully revived from depression and pulled Natsumi's sleeve running in joy to the classroom in a matter of seconds singing some French words. Luckily Natsumi was able to catch up to his running before he tore her sleeve. He stopped in front of the classroom.

"Why did you do that?" Natsumi could hardly speak.

She never thought the son of the chairman of such an elite school be so, childish.

"Well that's because you're my friend." He gave this bright young smile towards her.

Instead of telling Tamaki that it wasn't what she meant, she just sighed.

When entering the room, Natsumi was glad that it wasn't like the school in England. There was not a maid or butler in sight. Though being with Tamaki was really tiring, he would act so child-like but in front of girls be so prince-like. The rest of the morning until lunchtime was too hectic for Natsumi. But she was finally able to relax at lunchtime since Tamaki had club activities. It took a long time for Natsumi to persuade Tamaki not to guide her until lunchtime had finished.

But to think that once she escaped from Tamaki, she would get lost in a school. It was way too big to be a school. And once she heard the bell it was even worse. Lunch had ended, classes started and no one was in sight. Natsumi could only walk on until she finally recognized where she was, or see the next person in sight.

She didn't know what time it was, or how long since she had been lost. All Natsumi knew was that the school was starting to give her the creeps. She started to walk faster and faster until walking turned into running. She was starting to cry. After all, being lost for so long could make anyone agitated and scared.

She finally saw a person walking towards her, a student to be exact. Natsumi didn't care anymore and ran towards him, and hugged him closely resulting to falling down.

"Savior, please help me. I don't want to die in this school." Natsumi burst into tears.

Her face was beside his chest. Once she slowly calmed down she tried to stand up, with the help of the boy. She looked at him, his stern cold face made her heart and head hurt. She saw flashes of a little boy, she could remember a boy that had a cold expression turned to giggle, laugh, cry, spoilt, and many more flashes of the little boy's face. The boy looked at her shocked expression.

She slowly stepped back, step by step back. His onyx eyes, cold expression and ice cold heart resembled too much of that little boy. She shook her head off with a smile.

"Is it by any chance your name is 'Kyoya'?" The girl jokingly said.

"Yes. And you are?" Kyoya looked at the girl's shocked expression.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: **Okay, this is the long awaited 5th Chapter! Thanks for those that is supporting me by your reviews! As for I, I was at the verge of stopping the story (due to me starting to lose interest) I hope more people will read this. Anyway for those that reviewed **Random-Kitty-Yuffie****, Jacqui, ****emorocks91****, ****jychan****, ****witchbaby300****, ****cooro012****, ****SnOw-CoVeReD-AnGeL****, ****unknown player****, ****Yours by Moonlight****,** and **TheNightGod. **Please continue to review...I actually still have exams so I'm going to be out of inspiration juices for a while so sorry if I'm not going update soon, please bear with me! TToTT---(this is me with exams)


	6. Chapter 6

~*~Chapter 6~*~

It Started With A Forgotten Love

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club doesn't belong to me, but I can dream can't I? **

Previously...

"Is it by any chance your name is 'Kyoya'?" The girl jokingly said.

"Yes. And you are?" Kyoya looked at the girl's shocked expression.

'_It must be a coincidence his first name is the same as 'that' Kyoya-kun. But they look so alike…those eyes especially. Wait…didn't I see him in homeroom today? Doesn't he sit next to Tamaki-kun?' _I shook of the un-graceful expression and cleared my throat when I heard his voice again.

"Ah, you're the new student Natsumi-san. But why aren't you in class?" His right hand's index finger pushed his glasses covering his eyes with light.

"Umm, I might have gotten lost after lunch was over." I felt my cheeks slightly burn under the skin.

"I'll take you back to the classroom then." With a 'thank you' I followed his footsteps.

The long hallways sure made everything feel so long. His long legs made it so that I would start falling behind and see a bit of his back.

I was a bit upset at myself for actually keep on thinking he might be the boy in my flashbacks when there's a chance he isn't. Before I knew it we entered the classroom and sat in our seats, the teacher hadn't bothered to stop the class and ask for a reason.

I sat behind Tamaki-kun's table so diagonally I could see Kyoya-kun's back. It's like whenever I see him I feel like I've been given the cold shoulder by him. But strangely the more I look at him the more interested I am in getting to know this person. I ignored the feeling of thinking of him and looked at the ever so difficult maths class.

After school Tamaki-kun made this huge fit about how sorry he is and all. I of course knowing he is someone well respected in the school forgave him and said it wasn't his fault. Kyoya-kun then came over to Tamaki-kun and said that they should go to the club meeting now.

Before I wanted to thank Kyoya-kun once again he said his goodbyes and left with Tamaki-kun. Luckily I was able to find my way out to the gates by following the majority of the people from class. Once I got outside I saw limousines all rolled up the large parking spaces. I saw my brother waiting outside with this expensive looking sports car and signaled me to him. I saw a lot of girls whispering, crying and even fainted at his presence.

I remembered that he said he used to be in this school on his way here with me this morning. Maybe he was a popular student here? I heard some people glaring at me angrily until a bunch of other girls told them off. Maybe those girls were telling the others that I was only his sister and not his girlfriend?

He gave me this warm hug and used his index finger signaling me to turn and see the uniform I was wearing. Since this uniform will be the new uniform of the school, it was no surprise when I had stood out like a black sheep in a herd of white sheeps (A/n. Please refer to the profile picture in my account and replace the tie and logo on the uniform to Ouran's tie and logo. All credits to Elite Uniform - SNSD). To be honest, the new school uniform looked better than the current ones. But who am I to judge? After all this is the first school uniform I have worn in my life (or memory in this case?).

"Looks like this uniform is definitely better than the current one. Come on, get in before I get killed by your fans." I turned to where my brother had glanced.

There was not a couple of people looking towards our presence, but there was at least 20 boys looking.

I turned back towards my brother with my slightly blushing cheeks, "Maybe they're looking at how beautiful this car is, or my new uniform. I'm not even considered as '**pretty**' amongst these '**beautiful**' girls."

With an annoyed and frustrated voice he said is a cool manner, "Little sister if your are not even **beautiful** then I'm afraid that we are truly not blood-related."

Afraid to annoy him even more, I quickly sat in the car still feeling the awkwardness and tension barrier that unknowingly separated from me to him. Even though later in the car ride my brother broke the awkwardness, I was still in my little world of confusion, why would he even say such a thing? How is beauty related to our blood-relation? Throughout the whole journey home I thought of as to why he said such a thing. From the idea my parents are very beautiful people, so we are expected to also be beautiful to the notion of a thing called 'beauty-generic-disorder' meaning beauty comes within our genes from our parents which are past on to each generation. My mind went wild with crazy ideas until the car had stopped.

I was awed to how beautiful this place was. If I had paid more attention I would see that we entered a gate, went through what I was sure was the front garden which took 10 minutes by drive to the actual house (or maybe I should say a mansion). I would have noticed the gazebos and a couple of fountains not to forget to mention a couple of gardeners. But what awed me most was my new home. The exterior looked even more grand than the school with the European designs.

I stepped out the door to be greeted with a red carpet and a line of maids and butlers. This was more outrageous than the school!

I felt like a dream, because not too long ago I was a maid like the staff here and now I'm a '**princess**'? It was too much for me to handle, I looked towards my brother in disbelief.

"Welcome home, little sister" he smiled towards me and looked back at the door of my present home.

"Welcome home, Natsumi-sama" the whole line of staff bowed to me, I couldn't help but dislike the idea of someone calling me '**-sama**'. The first thing I will do in this household is to stop this nonsense of such ridiculous formalities.

As I began walking what seemed like the longest road, I realised there was two people in front of the door. The male was holding the women as she cried endlessly. I looked at my brother who gave a nod, confirming if it was my doubt. My step quickened and stopped, my heart had stopped.

_'These people are your parents, even though you have no memory of them. It isn't an excuse not to look so emotionless, it isn't right. These people have been waiting for so long, year-by-year...hearing disappointing news of your existence every day. Yet they never did give up on you...not even once. Look at these people in the eyes, don't look down. You don't have the courage to face them? Is it because you are a girl who has wiped clean of your memories, your past, your own family? This is your life, it always has been. Stop saying and look at yourself like this isn't 'you'.'_

As I received an embrace by my two parents, I responded the only way I could. "I'm sorry mother, I'm sorry father...for the pain I have put you both through."

**A/n: **Hahaha, time passes so quickly. I have been through a lot lately, I'm in yr 11 now and I'm preparing for my exams again. ==" It seems I always write in the worst timings ever XD Thank you for those who still read my story, I wish you would still continue reviewing and alerts and favourite me ~ Don't worry the next update won't take this long to write, promise! And sorry if it's short! Like I said it's a slow story. I estimate this will end in 14 more chapters !

Thank you for reviewing** SlEePiNgCoMfOrTaBlY, jychan, mori-princess359 , whitedragon92 , OMG so kawaii , FaithFurby ** (I want to have your babiez too? XD)**, Zanyx ,** and **midnightangelxoxo. **I am forever in your debt of cookies and cakes ~ Without you guys I doubt I actually would've started this story again. Please continue to support me ~*


End file.
